


Theories for 4x06

by l_ss



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ss/pseuds/l_ss
Summary: not a fic I just wanted to her your theories for 4x06 and share mineLETS DISCUSS
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 25
Kudos: 14





	Theories for 4x06

LET’S THEORIZE WHAT HAPPENS IN MARCH

Okay, here’s what I think based on the sinopse/promo: Ben and Maya are responding to something unrelated and get a call from Andrew; they call the police as they go to the Station to fill everyone in. The team gets ready for the inspection; meanwhile, Maya keeps in contact with Carina and gets crazy worried when she says they are approaching the woman, causing her to leave Andy in charge in order to go after Carina (I think Ben goes with her). The kidnapper gets hurt which causes Ben and Maya to take her to the hospital and reinforce a debate on whether or not the doctors should saver her. I say this for some reasons:

1 - Carina is not listed as a guest on Grey’s for the episode (from what I saw), so I don’t think anything major happens to her, Maya nor Andrew

2 - Bailey has been through hell in the last episodes, so I don’t think they would do anything to Ben (more hope actually lol)

3 - This debate already existed before the hiatus, when Jackson (I think) didn’t want to treat the man there

What do you guys think?????


End file.
